Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!
by KingBeasta
Summary: Komoe get's a surprised visit from her boyfriend Naruto, who has been on a secret misson but unlike his girlfriend who is just a normal person Naruto is a level 5 now there are more level 5 espers than Accelerator and Misaka Naruto x Komoe
1. Chapter 1

Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!

 **Summary**

Komoe get's a surprised visit from her boyfriend Naruto, who has been on a secret misson but unlike his girlfriend who is just a normal person Naruto is a level 5 now there are more level 5 espers than Accelerator and Misaka

Naruto x Komoe

 _ **I'll be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _My High School Life of Fatherhood, The Fox Spy, and_** **Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

A girl can be seen at the front of A Certain High Schol she has the height of only 135 centimeters, pink hair and eyes, this girl is wearing a pink sundress, over the sundress she's wesring a white jean jackey, white socks, she wears a pink hat and on the hat say's "Pink Ranger Power" in kanji ( **ピンクレンジャーパワー** ) and white Timberland Warm Winter Laarzen, this small girl is Komoe Tsukiyomi a teacher who works at the school.

In front of her is Touma Kamijou His most striking feature is his spiky black hair, apart from which he looks like an ordinary high school student. Touma is often seen wearing his school uniform along with an orange T-shirt underneath it. This applies to both the summer and winter versions of his uniform.

A Certain High School is a Japanese-style school building. The school has a large main building, towering several stories and with several other buildings surrounding the main one. Like any standard Japanese school, they have lockers for the students, parking space for the staff, a faculty room, a cafeteria, and an auditorium, and the roofs are apparently accessible to any student in the school.

Komoe pouts at Touma causing the ravenette man to step back in fright some might wonder why would anyone step back in fear due to how tiny Komoe is. But when she pouts it's never a good thing "Komoe-sensei! What are you doing here?" asked Touma in a nervous tone.

Komoe eyes begin to water up "are you saying you don't like me?" asked Komoe in a child like tone.

Touma couldn't help but to sweat drop he honestly found it hard that his teacher is an adult when she wears childlike clothes. It also, doesn't help that she looks like a child either. Literally no one knows how hold old Komoe is. Touma who gains a lazy look "it's not that. I just don't like school." said Touma.

Komoe then begins to cry causing Touma to sweat drop at the child like adult "I thought I was a good teacher. But how can I be a good teacher when my student ditches class like a delinquent have I failed as a teacher!" cried Komoe like a child.

While she cries in front of Touma the ravenette student rubs the bavk of head nervously "damn my luck." whispered Touma he then turns to the adult lolicon "look i'm sorry Komoe-sensei I promise I'll be to class on time...I've just been busy." said Touma "but it's Index fault I'm always late I swear she's going to eat me out of house and home." thought Touma.

Komoe then gives Touma a child-like glare "I'm sorry Touma but that simply isn't possible not only have you misses for four days of school not just that but you haven't even done none of your homework. I'm not sure why you've missed four days of school but there are no...excuses. I'm sorry Touma but you have...detention." said Komoe in a tone that has hard to muster.

Touma looks on in shock "detention, that's so unfair." complained Touma "damn you Index! Actually I'm not even sure if it's my bad luck or Index fault. But of course it could be bugzapper she did fried me last time and at the time I was wearing my packback." thought Touma with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

Komoe looks at Touma with a stern look and somehow the stern look had an affect on Touma who looks to the floor in embarrassment "I'm sorry Touma but life isn't fair." said Komoe.

Touma then gains a small smile "maybe I can treat you to lunch?" asked Touma hoping he can get out of detention.

Komoe pouts at Touma and shook her head negatively in stubborn matter "not happening Touma. You must take responsibility for your actions and as your teacher it's my job to make sure you don't stray to a delinquent or worse join those gangs of level zero thugs." lectured Komoe in a very passionate way.

Touma grumbles in defeat "damn my luck!" roared Touma yelling to the sky.

Komoe gives Touma a stern look "language Touma." said Komoe.

Touma bows his head in near defeat "fine, whatever." groan Touma of not really caring anymore but both student hear grunting they turn and see Aiho and Seiri dragging Tsuchimikado by the ear and someone he still has his sunglasses on Touma raised an eyebrow at his blonde friend "Tsuchimkado what happen and why are you two being dragged by Aiho-sensei and Seiri?" asked Touma who's confused at his blonde friend.

Seiri is a young girl in her mid-teens with a slender, yet solid build who has been described as rather tall for her age. Like her fellow classmate Kazakiri Hyouka, she is considerably well-endowed for her age and has been noted to have a big forehead, furthermore she usually selects hairstyles which indirectly emphasize the size of her forehead to the point where one of her looks is called "Forehead deluxe". She has been noted for having a considerate student look.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu has blonde hair and is always seen with sunglasses and a gold chain around his neck. He wears shorts and only a green shirt with white floral patterns, reminiscent of stereotypical Hawaiian shirts, when not in his school. However, he wears the shirt along with his winter uniform. His appearance is due to the fact that he wants to be popular with girls, however, because of this he is mistaken as a delinquent. He is very well toned and muscular for his age.

Yomikawa Aiho is a tall woman that has glamorous proportions, and is always seen with a green jersey, which hugs tightly on her large bust. Her long hair is tied into a ponytail, making her look careless, but also gives her an intriguing sexy feeling.

While Motoharu is being pulled by the ear by Seiri the blonde deliquent looking student grins at Touma. He then shrug his shoulders "who Touma's maybe they think I'm hot." grinned Tsuchimikado with a playboy like tone.

But of course this had earned the most crucial punch to the back of the head by Seiri, the punch was so strong Motoharu body has been planted to the floor leaving crack and an outline of his body. Touma then shivers un fear at being hit the her fist hell Touma had been hit by her fist on so many occasions.

Seiri then glances at Komoe and Touma. She then lifted Motoharu by the scoff of his shirt "this..degenerate was caught spying on the girl volleyball team while they were getting dressed!" yelled Seiri causing her large breast to bounce.

"There's a girl's volleyball team?" repeated Touma with a raised eyebrow.

Seiri then glares at the level 0 Esper "don't evem get any ideas!" threatened Seiri Touma nods his head repeatedly. Her glare then increases as she lied on Touma.

Motoharu moves his head foreward "so, Touma finally at school and another day I woukd think you were having a week break from school." said Motoharu he then glances up at Seira who has angry expression he then grins at Touma "oooooooooo, somebody is in trouble." grinned Motoharu in a childlike teasing tone.

Seiri glares down st Motoharu "quiet you." ordered Seiri.

"Yes ma'am." says Motoharu.

Aiho smiles at the students "to be young what a wonderful thing." said Aiho Komoe nods her head in agreement woth her colleague.

Seiri glares at Touma "and where have you've been these past four days." demanded Seiri Touma either choose to ignore her or he found the ground the the ants on the ground more appealing. Seiri then turns to the petite teacher "Komoe-sensei is Touma being punished for missing four days of school?" asked Touma.

Komoe turns towards the busty student "yes he has detention for two weeks." said Komoe in her natural childlike tone.

Aiho then turns to Motoharu "and little blondie here is suspended for two weeks." said Aiho leaving the blonde shock and gapping like a fish. "Maybe you should've thought about that before peeping. Seiri, can please take Touma and Motoharu to the principal office I need to talk to Komoe." said Aiho.

Seiri nods in agreement "sure, it's no problem." said Seiri she then grabs onto Touma's ear not even minding the plea of Touma's screams both petite and busty teachers watch as the three students walk away.

Komoe raises her pink eyebrow at Aiho "what do you want to ask me?" asked Komoe in a curious tone who tilted her head in a cutesy like way.

Aiho smiles at her friend "have you talked to him?" asked Aiho in a curious yet serious like tone.

Komoe eyes shot open wide she then gains a solemn yet sad expression. Komoe then shakes her head negatievely "no, the last time I actually spoke to him was seven months ago and I haven't heard from him since. Bu-B-But what i-i-if 'sniffle' so-someth-thi-ng happened to 'sniffle' him!" sniffled Komoe in a worry tone with her eyes watery.

Aiho gives Komoe a reassuring expression "I'm sure that isn't it after all he is on a mission. And not to forget he's very strong." said Aiho.

Komoe then gains a bright smile "you're Aiho I'm sure he's just busy." said Komoe returning to her childlike attitude even though her childlike attitude had returned she's still worried about him and hoping to see him.

 **With in the Underground Area of Academy City**

The Dark Side of Academy City ( **Gakuentoshi no Kakaeru Yami** ) refers to the criminal underworld of Academy City. Reaching to the very top of the city's administration, as stated, it is often engaged in criminal enterprises, such as human experimentation, espionage, and assassinations. Much of the science side story lines is concerned with the characters struggle against the Dark Side of Academy City. Indeed, an entire story cycle is dedicated to this premise. The name refers to the contrasting image of what the Academy City wants to portray, a technologically advanced city filled with students wanting to become espers.

After the events of World War III, though many factions from the dark side have been forced to disband, this part of Academy City still exists.

Two men can be seen lookingva dead body who's been mutilated and eaten. These two men are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Kabuto Yakushi.

Kabuto appears to be 24 years of age he has yellow with slitted pupils, around which are purple markings and ash-grey hair, which goes past his shoulders. His most consistent feature are his black rimmed circular glasses, his skin is white and scaly which is mostly due to the expirements done on him by the scientist of Academy City.

A long, white snake also fuses with his abdomen, which he wraps around his waist and which sometimes slithers under or behind him like a tail. He is seen wearing a maroon-coloured cloak with a hood designed to resemble a serpent's head, with white, red, and yellow markings that resemble eyes. He is seen wearing Black Cowhide Leather Studded Punk Rock Biker Arm Warmers Gloves on both of his arms, black slim fitted jeans, and black leather shoes.

Naruto looks around the age of 16, he has tan colored skin, on each side of his face he has six scar-like birth marks on each side of his face giving Naruto a feral look, he has a narrowed jawline, Naruto's right eye is bright blue and the left eye is grey-violet, he has spiky blonde hair that goes to his neck his hair is a mixture of blonde and red.

( _ **A/N: His hairstyle is just like Pein's**_ )

Naruto hears small gold hooped ear rings, Naruto wears a black v-neck shirt on the shirt has the word Turtle Time in kanji ( **タートルタイム** ), over the shirt he wears a black leather trench coat, he wears black Cargo Stretch Slim Black Biker jeans, and tan High-top Army Combat Boots.

Naruto narrows his Heterochromia iridium eyes at the dead body he then cursed underneath his breath "shit, Kabuto-oniisan ( **big brother** ) it seems like we're too late Juugo has striked again." snarled Naruto who's agitated at the fact that Jugo the cannibal had escaped him and his surrogated brother.

Kabuto places his scaly hand over Naruto's shoulder "he can't hide for long Naruto-Otouto ( **younger brother** ). This time we have that bastard." said Kabuto narrowing his serpent like eyes he then brings his glasses up to his face.

Naruto smirks at Kabuto "right Kabuto-oniisan, his days of eating people ends." said Naruto.

The two then walk away from the dead body. As they walk away Kabuto grins widely showing off his serpent fangs. "Couldn't agree with you more Naruto-Otouto." said Kabuto he then glances at the body behind "are you sure we should just leave that body there?" asked Kabuto.

Naruto nods his head "yes, besides knowing the Board of Directors they'll most likely get rid of the body now come on I can smell him he's North of here. He's most likely under the bridge were all the homeless live." said Naruto.

Kabuto nods his head the whitnette sniffs the air and his snake flicks its tongue and let's out a hissing sound "I can smell him too he's near. I can smell him, flesh of the decease, and fresh blood no doubt he's eating someone." said Kabuto his snake appendage hisses in disgust.

Naruto snarls at the smell of flesh and blood"we need to go now Kabuto-oniisan!" declared Naruto suddently black sand like substance is released from his sleeves the black sand then forms around Naruto's and Kabuto's feet the sand takes the appearance of cloud.

The two then take off "hmm, so Naruto-Otouto is using his Iron Sand Manipulation ( **Tetsu no suna no sōsa** ) he can create, shape and manipulate iron and metal in granular form, ranging from coarse, sand-like consistency to powder-like or dust-like. His power over this ability is so great he can literally turn the very dust is the air into iron. I even once seen him use this ability on a tank and I have to say it is quite terrirfying but what makes it even more terrifying is that his Iron Sand Manipulation ( **Tetsu no suna no sōsa** ) is the product of being expiremented on." thought Kabuto as he looks towards his surrogate younger brother.

Even though the two aren't related by blood they still see each other as family but it mostly has to do with both being expeirmented on various of times by the scientist of Academy City. But now the blonde-redhead and whitenette use the powers that they've gain to help deal with problems of Academy City but the problem their focus on is Jugo. Who has also expeirmented and being part of an expeirment called Zero Heaven Curse Project **(Zero tengoku no noroi purojekuto** ). This expeirment was used to create living weapon than surpass a level 5 Esper and Juugo isn't a esper but with all the unhumane and modification experiments done to Juugo did make him a living weapon.

While the experiment had work Juugo was driven into insanity. The man had broke out of his personal prison three years but when he was feared he had killed over 50 people which he had ate. The man has been on a rampage killing and eating man, woman, and child alike. Jugo is a weapon, a true killing machine that will kill anyone who get's in his way but he's also known as The Failed Berserker ( **Shippaishita bāsākā** ).

As Naruto fly though the sky the smell of flesh and blood gets closer the two then looks towards the ground and see various of dead bodies littered the very streets and painting the streets of Academy City with the blood of Jugo's victims. Kabuto snarls in anger "we're close Naruto-Otouto." said Kabuto.

Naruto nods his head in agreement he then places his fingers over his grey-violet colored eye "Third Eye ( **Daisan no Me** )." whispered Naruto the iron sand them begins to take form of an the sand then begins turns into a replica of Naruto's purple colored eye. Naruto then commands the artifical eye to go foreward.

Kabuto smirks and let out his long snake-like tongue "impressive good Naruto-Otouto to use the Third eye to go ahead of us. It makes locating him alot easy." smiled Kabuto he moves his glasses up stopping glasses from falling off.

Naruto nods his head agreement "and this technique is my ultimate spying technique." grinned the blonde-redhead esper he then gains a serious expression "but our job isn't done after we finish with Jugo." said Naruto.

Kabuto agrees with Naruto "true but our main focus is Jugo." said Kabuto in a cold expression.

While to are in the air the Third Eye ( **Daisan no Me** ) flies foreward passing each dead body but the eye soon see's something strange a large man eating but what the man is eating is a head of an infant Naruto narrows his eyes in disgust "found him." said Naruto gritting his teeth.

Jugo is a large man who's at the age of 20 years of age. He has long spiky orange hair, and orange-red colored eyes. Jūgo's skin is dark and his sclera are black. He also has a black stripe running from the middle of his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. Jugo is wearing a purple tank top and grey shredded jeans that look like shorts he's also barefooted.

( **A/N: he looks like his sage transformation full form** )

"Kabuto-oniisan let's go"!" ordered Naruto the two then speed towards Jugo "Iron Drizzle **(Tetsu no kiri** )." whispered Naruto the artificial eye then shoots tiny iron sand the size of rain. As the third eye is firing rain size iron sand another third eye takes it's place watching from the sidelines.

As the rain falls from the ground he runs and dodges from the attack with the infant's head and body in his hands. Jugo looks up with an insane angry expression "who's there! I AM EATING GO AWAY BLACK RAIN EHEHE...AWAWA!" laughed Jugo in an insane like tone.

Jugo backflips away while he was able to dodge some of the attacks the iron sand was able to graze the stripe on the middle of his forehead. Jugo wipes away the blood and grins insanely "look my forehead is on its period AHAHAHA! Come on show yourself let's fuckin' play! I can't wait to suck that tasty flesh from your bones ahahahaha!" laughed Jugo.

Naruto narrows his eyes at Jugo's wound he then let's out a sigh "it seems like his skin is still as hard I remember." said Naruto.

Kabuto nods his head he then let's out a grin and raises his glasses up "I think it's time we teach him a lesson. Don't you?" asked Kabuto as he licks his lip with his long tounge. Naruto nods his head at which Kabuto grins even more, Kabuto gets in a starter position "Jet Stream **(Jetto kiryū** )!" said Kabuto water forms around him and he is rocked towards Jugo.

While Jugo slashes at the iron sand he is unaware of a snake-like man rocking towards him but just as Jugo turned his face was met with the scaly fist burying into his face rocketing Jugo back. Kabuto removes his cloak "feeding time is over you glutton." said Kabuto in an impassive tone.

As Jugo gets up Kabuto notices the punch he did had no affect on the insane man. Jugo grins widely not even caring that he has human flesh between his teeth "well, well if it isn't Kabuto the Snake of Six Path ( **Shikkusu pasu no sunēku** )!" grins Jugo.

Kabuto smiles at Jugo but in a friendly way more of an amusing "it seems like I'll have to try harder." said Kabuto he takes off towards Jugo who grins and runs towards him he then turns his hand into an axe "die!" roared Juogo both of their fist clas against each other Jugo grins at Kabuto "I'll enjoying eating you! I've never had snake before!" grinned Jugo.

Jugo then attempts to pierce Kabuto through the chest with his bare hands but the snake appendage wraps around his arm in death lock the head of the snake moves to Jugo's face "Sticky Glue Mask ( **Sutikkīgurūmasuku** )." said Kabuto the snake then fires a gold sticky substance at Jugo's face blinding him Kabuto releases the snake from his arm and kicks Jugo in the stomach.

The kick had lifted him in the air Kabuto the jumps and kicks Jugo into the air even higher. Jugo points his hand at Kabuto and the orangenette grins "Zero Arm: Cannon Rifle **(Zeroāmu: Kyanonraifuru** )!" yelled Jugo firing a blast of energy at Kabuto who's shocked at point blank distance. Jugo grins widens "You see that I took out snake man!" yelled Jugo in excitement.

"I wouldn't bet on it." said Naruto but as he said that Jugo just got punch by iron sand that has taken the form of a fist "it's time to die!" said Naruto.

"Agreed he must but you're alreadly dead. It's just you've been running from your death Jugo." said Kabuto who's ina form of liquified snakes, the snakes come together and he is reformed.

Jugo grins at Kabuto showing off his bloody teeth "so this is your infamous Body Fluid Shedding Technique ( **Taieki Haishutsu no Jutsu** ) huh! I've heard of it a technique that allows Kabuto to liquefy his body and the snakes he controls at will, which he created after examining and altering the Hōzuki clan's Hydrification Technique. By partitioning parts of his body using his own bodily fluids, you're able to separate portions of himself in a manner reminiscent of a snake shedding its skin, while leaving a trail water liquid. This allows you to escape from bindings and regenerate from attacks. I bet you can even liquified your insides preventing your scaly bebind from experiencing the harmful effects of intense sound vibrations ahahaha I wonder how many experiments you've gone through 5, 20!" yelled Jugo while Kabuto narrows his eyes at Jugo "ahahahaha you and Naruto are like me a true freak! " yelled Jugo.

Naruto snarls at Jugo "shut up trash Kabuto-oniisan and I are nothing like you." snarled Naruto.

Kabuto smiles towars Naruto "thanks Naruto-Otouto now let's end this!" said Kabuto Naruto nods his head.

Jugo then let's out an insane laugh "yes come on! This talking is boring!" roared Jugo a jet like appendages grow from his back and he charges at the two which had caught Naruto and Kabuto off guard Jugo wraps his hands wrapped around each of their necks. Jugo then slams both Naruto and Kabuto into the ground he releases his hands from both Naruto and Kabuto's neck he then extends his his fingers transform into human like barrage "Ten Finger Missile Range ( **10 Yubi misairu no han'i** ) Ahahaha die, die, die, diiiiiiie!" grinned Jugo as he fires energy missiles.

Jugo then coughs out blood as bone like weapons had pierced through his chest while an iron sand needles are in his right shoulder. "Aaaah, Die bitch !" roared Jugo he roughly grabs on to Kabuto'so face and throws him across.

As Kabuto is sent flying he narrows his eyes "Hidden Earth Viper ( **Kakushi āsubaipā** )!" roared Kabuto the earth rose from the ground taking form of a earth snakes.

Naruto delivers a vicious ebow strike to Jugo, the orangenette snarls in anger and backhand slaps Naruto sending him back. Jugo lets out a scream of pain as the earth snake had literally drilled into his stomach leaving a gapping hole.

Jugo roars at Naruto and charges at him Naruto sends a wave of iron sand at Jugo "that's not gonna stop me Uzumaki!" roared Jugo as he fires his jet fire from his back he then closes his hands together "ehehehe Double Arm: Bullet Ram ( **Daburuāmu: Dangan ramu** )!" yelled Jugo morphing his hands into a humanoid bulldozer shield with the make shift shield he runs through the iron sand but he commands the iron sand to pierce through Jugo.

But this didn't stop Jugo, the orangenette transform his hand into a claw pierces through Naruto's stomach but instead of blood Naruto began to turn into ice shocking Jugo "w-what!" exclaimed Jugo. Jugo then lets out a scream of pain he looks down and see's his arm removed.

Naruto grinned at Jugo "Iron Saw buzz ( **Aiansōbazu** ). How do you like my Ice Clone ( **Hyō Bunshin** )." grinned Naruto but before he can even say or do anything four earth colliums appear above trapling him.

Kabuto grins at the trapped Jugo "Enclosing Temple Stone ( **Tenpurusutōn o torikakomu** ). Our plan worked now lets finish it" said Kabuto.

Naruto nods his head "Frozen Iron Prison Tomb ( **Kōtta tetsu no keimusho no haka** )!" yelled Naruto Iron sand and ice begins to form around Jugo Naruto claps his hand all you can hear is the sound of bones being crushed. Naruto calls back the iron sand the two looks at the now dead Jugo he then wraps the iron sand aroung him he then grins at Kabuto who grins back.

Kabuto then picks up his cloak and puts his hood "now let's get out of here and return this body to GROUP." said Kabuto Naruto nods his head in agreement a blizzard surrounds the two but as the blizzard so do Naruto and Kabuto.

The two appear in a dark room with a chair facing the opposite side behind the chair is a man dressed in black clothing. "I assume you're mission is complete and you've brought the body with you?" asked the GROUP Liaison.

The two nods their head "yeah we got else?" asked Naruto.

The GROUP Liaison shook his head negatively Kabuto merged into the ground while Naruto vanished in a blizzard. Naruto can then be seen in an apartment Naruto let's out a smile "home sweet home." said Naruto his smile then turned into a grin when he sees Komoe on the table with a large stack of homework, beer, and cigarettes Naruto then pokes Komoe in the face she snuggles into her arms but after being poked for 20 times Komoe let's out a groan she turn her head and see's Naruto who has a large.

Komoe looks at Naruto with a sleepy expression "hey Naruto-kun." said a tired Komoe the pinknette eyes then shot open wide "Naruto-kun! You're back!" yelled Komoe in a happy tone before he can even say anything she launches her petite body at Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck smashing her lips against his own "I missed him so much!" thought Komoe with execitement as she passionately kisses Naruto with her arms and legs wrapped around him.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend! is done. the next story ill do is Foxes, Bats, Clowns, and Vengence and then There is No Justice.** _ **I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 _ **Also i'm not sure when i'll start eliminlating stories from the poll probably not anytime soon.**_

 _ **Second Idea- Roads Among Paths: Being one of the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail.- 10**_

 _ **Third Idea- Brand New Life and World: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement - 7**_

 _ **First idea- Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu - 5**_

 _ **4th Idea- Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord - 5**_

 _ **5th Idea- Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure - 4**_

 _ **7th Idea Whirlpool, Mage, and Guild: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of Jiraiya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya -4**_

 _ **6th Idea-Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light. -** **2**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: after I finished updating all my stories I'll be focused on finishing my stories these are the top stories I will be trying to finished : Cunning of a Fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way)**

 **PS: is anyone willing to be my beta I know my stories have errors**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Kabuto then picks up his cloak and puts his hood "now let's get out of here and return this body to GROUP." said Kabuto Naruto nods his head in agreement a blizzard surrounds the two but as the blizzard so do Naruto and Kabuto._

 _The two appear in a dark room with a chair facing the opposite side behind the chair is a man dressed in black clothing. "I assume you're mission is complete and you've brought the body with you?" asked the GROUP Liaison._

 _The two nods their head "yeah we got else?" asked Naruto._

 _The GROUP Liaison shook his head negatively Kabuto merged into the ground while Naruto vanished in a blizzard. Naruto can then be seen in an apartment Naruto let's out a smile "home sweet home." said Naruto his smile then turned into a grin when he sees Komoe on the table with a large stack of homework, beer, and cigarettes Naruto then pokes Komoe in the face she snuggles into her arms but after being poked for 20 times Komoe let's out a groan she turn her head and see's Naruto who has a large._

 _Komoe looks at Naruto with a sleepy expression "hey Naruto-kun." said a tired Komoe the pinknette eyes then shot open wide "Naruto-kun! You're back!" yelled Komoe in a happy tone before he can even say anything she launches her petite body at Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck smashing her lips against his own "I missed him so much!" thought Komoe with execitement as she passionately kisses Naruto with her arms and legs wrapped around him._

 _ **Recap End**_

Naruto chuckles at the petite woman smothering his whiskered cheeks in butterfly kisses he couldn't really blame the pinknette it has been months since he has seen the child-like adult. Even though she might look like she can be a kindergartner she was actually older than anyone in Academy City he didn't bother to ask simply because he knew she would rather keep it to herself so he respected.

After all, thanks to the many experiments his cellular aging is much slower than the normal human being but the woman gripping onto him like a lifeline acts more like a child he always suspected this was because she had no real childhood similar to him and Kabuto. Naruto then pats her on top other her pink locks causing her her pink orbs to stare up at his own blue orbs "I missed you! " exclaimed a teary eyed Komoe as she buried her head into his shirt. He released a small chuckle causing her to glare at him "it's not funny I was worried sick about you-you-you...dummy! pouted Komoe.

She then gains a downcast "it's not nice to make f-f-fun of me! I w-w-was really worried about you! I-I-I thought something happened to you Naruto-kun! I'm not sure what I w-w-would do if something had happened to you! "whimpered Komoe as she tightens her grip on this had made Naruto feel bad at making the child adult worried about him while he was on a mission that was extremely important he couldn't help but feel bad. He then placed his chin on top of the pinknette's head this had caused the woman to look at Naruto with a curious look on her face he then kissed her forehead causing the woman to blush with a scarlet blush that lit her entire face up.

She then turned her head and gained a pout on her face even though she had her arms wrapped around his neck the blonde esper was still able to see her pouting face "ya'know while you may act like a child I like it better when you act whatever your age is. " commented Naruto he was aware the reason for her not wanting to tell him her true age due it reminded her of the childhood the scientist had experimented on her.

She then tilts her head to the side "really you do? " asked Komoe.

Naruto nods his head with a true smile on his face "while you are cute when you act like a child your beautiful when you act like a woman your age I mean you sure as hell smoke and drink like an adult. " said Naruto as he sees a cigarette tray filled to the brim with cigarette butts and various beer cans all over the place "man, this place is a mess. " thought Naruto with a sweat drop off of his head.

"B-B-But everyone says they like my child like nature. Not one has ever actually mentioned they like it when I act mature." muttered Komoe talking to herself causing to release a low sigh but it was still loud enough for him to actually hear her.

"If they can't see how mature you truly are then they are idiots and if those idiot students of your only see you as their teacher loli then they are nothing but a bunch of hopeless idiots and besides the only one person besides myself, Kabuto, and Aiho plus I love it when you act your age. " Said Naruto Komoe then smashed her petite lips against his very own his blue and violet mismatched eyes widen at the impulsive act of the petite woman.

He then wraps his arms around her small waist Naruto then sits on the couch with Komoe straddling his land Naruto release a low growl as he can feel her plum bottom to grind against his crotch area. Komoe Then moans into his mouth as Naruto's hand begin to unconsciously massage her buttocks Komoe pulls away from Naruto with heavy blush on her face she then buries her head into his chest allowing herself to hear the sound of his heartbeat "mine. " muttered Komoe in an extremely low to that could be mistaken for a whisper.

Naruto looks down at Komoe his eyebrow is then raised at her low respond "um, what was that Komoe-chan I didn't really hear? " asked Naruto but if blonde had to be honest with himself he couldn't hear anything what she had mumbled underneath her tone. For anyone who's not him they would've been off putted by making out with someone who looks and sounds like a child but Naruto had gotten over that feeling and remembers that Komoe is forced to to stay in her child body but Naruto had always wondered what her body would look if it matured.

Komoe look at Naruto with a determined look on her face with her pink eyes full of seriousness and conviction seeing Komoe serious isn't anything new since he has seen her but what does have the experimented esper surprised and shock is her 180 mood changer "mine! " exclaimed Komoe staring at Naruto intensely with a look of focus.

"Mine? If you mean the cigarettes then I don't want them! The cigarettes you smoke smell bad ya'know. " said Naruto with a deadpan expression he actually never really understood why his girlfriend had always smoke those cheap as cigarettes but he always favored a good black and mild and a cigar than a cigarette mostly because black and mild and cigars last longer than cigarettes.

He then watches as she stands on top of his thighs looking down at him with an expression that was pure seriousness Naruto could only wonder what has made the petite woman so serious she then points at Naruto causing him to wonder what's going through her head "your mine Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! I see how all the other girls look at you they all think your hot but they also think your my babysitter even some of the other teachers think your babysitting me. I know I can't really compete with the other woman because I look like this. But..but that won't stop me because your one of the best things in my life and I refused to give up! Just like you won't give up facing someone I won't give you up to the other women who try still steal you away from me! " declared Komoe with her hands on her hips.

Naruto at first starts to snicker, his snickering then turns to chuckling, and that soon becomes full blown laughter Komoe then glares at Naruto "Hey! What's do funny I'm being serious! "yelled Komoe regaining her childlike composure.

Naruto then continues to laugh and wipes a tear away from his eye he then placed the palm of his hand on top of her scalp "you don't have to declare war on every woman that wants me you know that right? I mean I'm already your whether you like it or not the two of us are stuck with each other I like everything thing about you even your obsession with pink. " said Naruto with a half grin.

Komoe then carcasses whiskers cheeks maki6him release a husky low grown she then steals a kiss from him she then runs her face against his very own. "And I love your strawberry hair! " exclaimed a happy Komoe.

But instead of him petting her head or some other couples activity he gains tic mark on the side of his head with his eyebrow twitching viciously "MY HAIR IS NOT STRAWBERRY! IT'S BLONDE-RED! " roared Naruto with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance he always did hate it when people commented about his hair he never understood why his hair was two different colors but he hated when people made fun of his hair. He didn't know know who is parents were all he can actually remember was his time in that lab.

Komoe giggles at the agitated Naruto Komoe then sits down on his lap she then kisses him on the cheek "but I love your hair Naruto-kun I'm only teasing. " giggled Komoe.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her he then turned the TV on "I know but that still doesn't mean I like it. What if I told you that you look like your ready for preschool?" asked Naruto with a smug look on his face as Komoe begins to pout "hurts don't it? " joked Naruto with a full blown grin on his face.

She then turn her head towards him and sticks her tongue out at him "meanie! " stated Komoe as she crossed her arms she knew she didn't look like she's in preschool at best she looks like she can be in grade school but this is mostly due to her childlike appearance and the fact that she mostly wears pink.

Naruto gains a deadpan expression on his face not even paying attention what's on the television "I like how you were talking about being more mature but here you are acting like a child. It's almost as if it some sort of habit. " said Naruto with a cheeky tone.

She then turned around to face him and glares at him with a pout on her face she then pokes him in the chest with her small fingers pressing touching him "HEY! Don't get cheeky with me! "declared Komoe in a lecturing tone with her continuing to poke him in the chest.

Naruto then gains an expression that's a mixture of smugness and a sly grin "watcha gonna do? Spray me!" joked Naruto in a fake mocking manner.

She then shakes her head negatively at Naruto "no, you'll-you'll sleep on the couch for three week! "declared Komoe with a look of determination and declaration.

Naruto then begins to massage his and released a low humming his hand then goes to her scalp and begins to pet her head he smiles victoriously as her face lit up with a crimson colored. Komoe then released a low our from her throat Naruto grins at her "if that's the case..then I supposed that means no more petting or spooning for three weeks. " grins Naruto as he begins to softly nibble on her earlobe forcing her to released a moan.

Naruto then released his mouth from her ears and watches as the pinknette pouts at him with her panting she then grabs hold on his hands this making her own hands look tiny in comparison "th-th-there's n-n-no need to be so ra-rash. Y-Y-You don't want to do something you might regret r-r-right dear? " asked Komoe in a hasty tone with sweat rolling off of her forehead others might see this as an unnecessary reaction but for Komoe her being without him for seven months and she loved the petting and spooning she gets but she didn't think she could take another week without his petting or spooning .

Naruto then gains a maniacal grin resembling the joker "so, what's it gonna be me sleep on the couch and Komoe doesn't get petted or spooning for three weeks. It's tough choice instead don't you think K-om-oe." said Naruto in a husky tone.

Komoe then gains a downcast with her hair covering her face "fine you win Naru-kun. You don't have to sleep on the couch. " said a dejected Komoe seeing as she couldn't defeat Naruto she then faces the television she grabs hold of his hand and sets it on her scalp "now pet me! " exclaimed Komoe in a child like tone.

Naruto couldn't help himself at how much of a spoil child she sounds like "has anyone told you that you that at times you sound like a spoiled child. " mocked Naruto.

"Talk later, pet now! " demanded Komoe causing him to gain a deadpan expression.

"And bossy. But how was your day today is that kid Touma still a troublemaker? " asked Naruto as he begins to pet her head.

Komoe released a sigh of relaxation she then nods her head "I had to give him a week of detention because he's been skipping class for four days and hasn't done his homework. " said Komoe with a faint blush.

"Oh wow, sounds like a delinquent if you ask me. " stated Naruto.

he then watches as the woman on his lap shakes her head negatively "he's a good kid. He just gets involved in trouble but it doesn't help his case that he'll ditch class I'm worried about him. I'm afraid he might get himself trouble. "said Komoe with a worried tone as long as she can remember Touma had a back for attracting danger whether it was on purpose or not the ravenette had seemed to be like a beacon for trouble.

Naruto gains a suspicious look on his face narrowing his eyes "what kind of trouble like gang trouble? Is it something that I need to take care of?" asked Naruto allowing ice to gather on his hand while his left hand that is petting her scalp produces iron grains. Naruto knew the gangs in Academy City weren't anything big with most gang members ranging from level 1 to 3 espers but he knew there were other gang members who were level 4 but level four espers being in a gang were rare mostly because they don't get treated as bad as a level one or two.

Komoe shakes her head negatively "no that's fine you don't have to do that. " said Komoe she then released a giggle causing him to raised an eyebrow at her "he just attracts trouble. " said Komoe.

"Hmm, sounds like a pain in the ass. But then again Kabuto are the ones who usually comfort trouble. " said Naruto Komoe's eyes then begin to travel towards Naruto's right hand and watches as the ice begins to fade away she can only guess the same for the iron sand she always liked his ice abilities mostly because he can create a mini snowball fight.

She then leans her head against his chest allowing herself to hear the sound of his heartbeat she then closes her eyes "hey Naruto-kun are you still having those dreams? " asked Komoe in a worried tone.

Naruto shook his head negatively "no not really they come and go. It is annoying to be honest I'm aware it's the dream but I still can't wake myself thus I'm being forced to allow the dreams to transpired but ya'know sometimes I envy those who have insomnia." said Naruto in an almost dazed tone.

Komoe grabs hold of his hand and rubs her hand over his tan knuckles the pinknette then gives his knuckles butterfly kisses Naruto soon feel the softness of her cheeks rubbing against his knuckles "does it feel weird? To have two different powers I mean aren't espers only supposed to have one power?" asked Komoe in a soft that sounds heavenly.

Naruto could only nods his head "yeah and as you know originally I was a level 4 but somehow they were able to not only evolved from a level 4 to a level 5 but it also gave me this. " said Naruto he released his hand from her head causing a pout to appear on her face she then watches interest as he creates three iron balls "an ability to generate and control iron in gradual form while it is useful it just cost me 31 years of experimentation to achieve it. " said Naruto with a sigh.

Komoe turns her body around she know has a concern and saddened look on her face her lips then finds Naruto's she quickly pulls away "please Naruto-kun. Please don't talk like that I know you hate thinking about your time with the scientist. I don't like seeing you sad like this you look better when happy. I know it hurts." said Komoe as she wraps her arms around his neck.

He in returns wraps his arms around her waist "you being here makes the pain lessen. " said Naruto with a soft smile Naruto wasn't just saying this to calm her down but he actually likes it when he's back in Academy City with her he just hopes his surrogate brother can find someone who's as precious as Komoe is precious to him. He knew someday Kabuto will find that one person who makes his life seem hole. Komoe then removed herself from his lap instead she sits next to him she then grabs a can of Four Loco and hands an extra one to him he raised an eyebrow at her "really Four Loco? Guess it's going to be one of those days. " said Naruto he then smiles as she leans her head against his own as the two watch a rerun of an old tokusatsu television program called Kamen Rider.

 **Flashback**

Within the base of the scientist inside Academy City is a scientist grinning like a maniac this isn't thing new since lots of the scientist within the city are always experimenting on young children or just regular people to either evolve them into a level 5 or to use said person for a testing subject this is no different as the scientist doesn't only enjoy evolving the next level 5 or level 6 but this person enjoys experimenting on people simply because they can.

It has always been a goal of the scientist of Academy City to not only create a level 6 but to even create something that is capable of surpassing an esper and today is no different as they are trying to achieve the goal of creating a level 6 esper. But today all you can actually hear are is the screams not the screams of a battle cry or the screams of victory no these are the screams of pain and agony the screams are coming from a young child who appears to be three years old.

The scientist has a demented smile on his face and shakes his head negatively in a mocking way "Tsk, Tsk, Naruto-kun I thought we've said you must try harder if you wish to see your parents. Kukuku, how dissapointed they will be with you child...now let's see if we can get this right again." grinned the scientist in a mocking tone laced with untrustworthy Naruto looks up at the scientist who has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. The man wears a white lab coat, purple button up long sleeve shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"B-B-But I'm tired Orochimaru. " complained Naruto who's staring who's panting exhausted manner and appears to be twitching viciously Naruto even looks like he's about to collapse any moment. Naruto couldn't understand why Orochimaru would always do these testing all he wanted was to meet his parents but patently the test weren't finished it.

The pale skin man who's standing in a control room looks down at Naruto with a sinister grin on his face he then crosses his arms and even gains a fake look of disappointment on his mischievous yet evil face "kukuku, that just won't do. Don't you wish to see your friends child?" mocked Orochimaru the serpent like man doesn't even give Naruto a time to even react the scientist pushes a small blue button and then pulls up a lever on the control panel in front of him his sinister grin becomes one of a predatory as the room Naruto has over 20 watts of lightning running through the room.

Allowing the man to hear the sound of electricity and the pain of screams of a small child who's being forced to endure the painful torturous test he is forced to endure "how pitiful you can't even withstand this much pain child. You know some creatures have been able to evolved themselves to protect themselves from their natural enemy Naruto do you know why some snakes have poison allowed me to tell you such snakes like a rattlesnake they use their tail as a warning to other predators. Just like many animals you'll have to evolve Naruto-kun." said Orochimaru with a dark smirk on his face.

He then increases the level of the electricity but just as it increases so does the blonde-crimson haired child. Naruto's eye then begins to tear up "it hurts, it hurts so bad! " thought Naruto who is in agony due to the shire pain he falls to his knees unable to stop the flow of his tears he then unconsciously releases a burst of an icy wave freezing the whole room he is now covered in ice.

Orochimaru watches with a big smile as the screen is covered in frost he then licks his lips in excitement "kukuku, that was wonderful Naruto we shall try again later." said Orochimaru but the ice esper didn't hear him because as soon as he released his powers he'd pasted out from exhaustion and pain "your ability is quite amazing child but it can be sooo much more. " whispered Orochimaru with a snake grin as he marvels at the frozen prowls.

Naruto then grabs from pain as he finds himself inside a white room he knew this place it was his new room he then turns to see the six year old Kabuto "ugh, Ka-Kabuto. " groaned Naruto as he attempts to move but finds out his body is unable due the pain he had been put through. Upon seeing Naruto's heavenly damaged figure he rushes to Naruto's side but the blonde ice user's eyes are filled with sadness as he sees Kabuto has his own injuries "Kabuto your hurt. " said Naruto as he stares at the various bruises on his face.

The glasses wearing child smiles at Naruto "oh, this is nothing Naruto your looks more serious stay still. " said Kabuto Naruto nods his head he then watches as a blue aura surrounds Kabuto's hands as the whitenette places his hands on Naruto's chest he watches as Naruto slowly begins to heal "we'll I've healed your injuries but after a goodnight sleep you'll be good as new. " said Kabuto with a kind time.

Naruto smiles at Kabuto "what's your power? If you tell me I'll tell you mine. " grinned Naruto in a charm like way, Kabuto then begins to chuckle at the young child. "what's so funny? " asked Naruto with a pout on his face.

Kabuto waves his hand at Naruto "it's nothing ahaha...its just that I already know what your power is you can control and generate ice from your body." said Kabuto as he raises his glasses keeping them from falling from his face.

Naruto then laughs nervously rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile "oh yeah I forgot ahaha. So can you tell me what your power is? " asked Naruto who has a bright smile on his face.

Kabuto chuckles at the blonde and rolled his shoulders "your not going to stop asking are you? asked Kabuto but it was more of a statement than an actual question Kabuto didn't quite understand Naruto since he was extremely exhausted yet right now, he's hyper "well he's not as a hyper as usual but still hyper but seriously where does he get it from." thought Kabuto in wondering tone.

Kabuto watches as the Heterochromia iridium child shakes his head negatively with a large grin on his face "you don't give up do you Naruto? " asked Kabuto in curiosity

"Nope. " replied Naruto.

Kabuto can't help himself but to chuckle "okay as you know I can heal people. I can do this because my power allows me to produce an energy that heals people think of me like um.. doctor and one of their machines I can examined their body and manipulate the energy to heal people." said Kabuto in a lecturing tone.

Naruto looks at Kabuto with amazement Kabuto then backs away from the star gazed Naruto "Wow, that's amazing Kabuto your like a portal hospital but without the bad food." exclaimed Naruto.

"Ahaha, I suppose I am. " said Kabuto with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Kabuto what were your parents like? " asked a curious Naruto.

Kabuto then gains a small smile "my mom was a kind woman and she was a very caring mom even though the orphanage had looks of kids in she and the other nuns always showed everyone the same kindness. And as for my brother he was kind too always looking out for everyone and teasing me even though I was his adopted brother he still cared about me." said Kabuto he then wipes away the tears from his eyes as he thinks about his mother Nonō and brother Urushi.

Naruto tilts his head in confusion "what's adopted? " asked Naruto.

"Adopted means you are taken by a family becoming their official family member. Even though I'm adopted both my mom and Urushi care for me as if I was their real family member. " said Kabuto.

"Wow, that's awesome you have a brother. I can't wait till I see my parents. " said Naruto with a huge grin plastered on his whiskered face.

 **Flashback End**

 **Location: Academy City**

A strike of lightning can be seen hitting a car causing to roll out of control crashing into a fire hydrant "shit it's Railgun! Book it! " exclaimed a thug not wanting to be struck by Railgun.

Another thug looks towards his fellow thug "but what about Toūi? " asked the thug who'sin the passenger seat.

The thug grits his teeth leave them "they're Railgun's problem! Cover us! " demanded the thug the thug right next to him he rolls the window down and stares at Misaka Mikoto he then extends his hand a large fog is released from his hand.

Mikoto has chestnut hair and is often seen wearing a small hair clip. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. She wears the Tokiwadai Middle School school uniform, sporting white loose/slouch socks and brown loafers with a light brown vest sweater over a white blouse and a grey skirt. She is also known to always wear shorts under every skirt and dress she wears. "Your not getting away that easy! " roared Mikoto firing a blast of lightning she smirks victoriously as she hears the sound of a crash as the fog clears away she sees three cars tipped over while the other three had escaped.

She grits her teeth in frustration "damn it they got away! grumbled Mikoto she narrowed her eyes as she sees a thug raised up pointing his pistol at her she then released a lightning bolt at the man's gun watching it blow up in his hand. "At least I was able to stop four of the cars but the others still got away. " groaned Mikoto who runs her hand through her hair.

While the Mikoto was having a hard time so were the thugs inside in an abandoned warehouse a thug who's a level 2 esper release a small burst of earth knocking over a box "dammit that was a total bust! " roared the thug.

A thug takes a hit from a cigarette "ugh, we only got away with 6736298.64 yen ( **59548.88 US Dollars** )! Damn those fucking level 5 espers! " roared the thug.

"Ehehe, seems like you having a real problem. But to have a kid give you this much trouble is kinda sad don't you think Zabuza." said a man with a dark voice this voice caught everyone off guard they turn and see four intruders, the thugs are left shocked mostly because one of them has a shark like appearance.

"Yeah it seems so kuku, how pathetic." said the pale skinned man causing everyone to shiver in fear, Zabuza chuckles at the fear in the eyes of these people.

The shark like man is very tall, muscular. He has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin He has small, round, white eyes, 3 sets of curved facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He also wore dark-purple nail polish. The man wears a black sleeveless shirt, black denim jeans, black combat boots, strapped to his back he has a strange weapon that appears to be wrapped in bandages he also wears a black trench coat.

Zabuza is a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He can normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, he wears a grey long sleeve shirt that has the kanji demon ( **鬼人, _Kijin_** ), over it he wears a leather vest, black gloves, leather jeans, and combat boots. The man has what looks like a giant butchers knife strapped to his back.

Next to Zabuza a boy who appears to 16 years of age this teenager is called Suigetsu Hōzuki, Suigetsu is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, almond shaped purple eyes, and he has pointed teeth one of which sticks out even when his mouth is closed. Suigetsu appears to be wearing a purple shirt, black jeans, and brown boots that resembles timberland boots he also wears a leather jacket. Suigetsu has two twin blades and a flat blade with two curved indentations near its base, creating a sort of cross-guard strapped to his back.

And next Suigetsu is his elder brother Mangetsu who has purple eyes, shoulder-length, white-coloured hair and pointed, shark-like teeth, he wears a crew neck that has a picture of a condor skull, he wears a light blue jean jacket, black biker jeans, and black military boots. Behind is a hammer and axe like weapon and a giant needle like blade.

The man with a cigarette walks up to Kisame with a snarl "who the hell do you think you are freak! Running up in here acting like you own this damn place now get the duck out! " snarled the man but Kisame grins at this he pulls the wrapped weapon and brings his sword down instead of cutting through the man it appears the weapon had shredded his chest. The man coughs out blood "wh-wh-what the hell! " groaned the man.

Kisame pats his weapon "ehehe, Samahada here is a magic sword it doesn't cut but shreds. Now who's in charge here? "asked Kisame who hasn't stopped grinning.

"Me! You ugly piece of shit! " roared a thug covering his hand in stone the man then charges at the four.

Kisame looks towards Suigetsu "don't make to much of a mess. * said Kisame Suigetsu grins predatory his body then becomes liquefied everyone is then left stun as they watched the now liquefied Suigetsu dive right in to the man's mouth the man's body then begins to expand until he explodes in a bloody mess they watch in horror as the young teenager reforms into his solid state Suigetsu then grins at the cowering thugs who appears to be throwing up "kukuku, seems like you need a new boss. I nominate myself ant questions? " asked Kisame in a bloodthirsty tone.

Each of them shook their heads negatively "n-no we didn't even l-l-like him. " stuttered the fearful man, after witnessing the young teen they didn't want to question the shark man or the pale man.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Proud and Clothes, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Sword and Guns and Fate of a New Adventure, Proud and Clothes_** ** _after that I'll update Darkness Within Us and Speed Demons and Supreme Carnage I will also do_** ** _The Fox Spy, Bridge of Two Paths, Fox, War, and Lovd after thaT Ninjas of Whirlpool, Twin Wind Esper and then There Is No Justice )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


End file.
